Mein Sohn
by Sindarina
Summary: Nach einem waghalsigen Abenteuer Anakins erinnert sich Shmi an das Ende ihres alten Lebens: ihre Begegnung mit Darth Plagueis


Disclaimer: Ich besitze keine Rechte an Star Wars und verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

Mein Sohn

„Ach Ani, wie siehst du denn aus!"

Verschwitzt und rot im Gesicht steht er vor mir, das blonde Haar noch zerzauster als üblich und von oben bis unten mit Sand bedeckt. Mit dem gleichen rauhen, heißen Sand, der auf diesem Planeten allgegenwärtig ist.

Wenn er mich nicht mit dieser Mischung aus Erschöpfung und Zufriedenheit anblicken würde, hätte ich mir jetzt Sorgen gemacht. Wir leben an einem Ort, an dem andere Gesetze gelten als in der restlichen Galaxis. Die Republik kann uns hier draußen nicht schützen. Und wir sind rechtlos. Sklaven. Man hätte meinen Sohn einfach überfallen können. Aber da seine Miene nicht dazu passt... muss es etwas Anderes sein.

„Hast du dich mit jemandem geprügelt?", frage ich in leicht argwöhnischem Ton.

Ich liebe ihn so sehr, aber das macht mich nicht blind für seine Schwächen. Manchmal verliert er die Selbstbeherrschung – vor allem dann, wenn ihm nahestehende Personen gedemütigt werden. Ich erinnere mich daran, wie einmal eine verletzende Bemerkung über mich fiel. Daraufhin legte sich Anakin mit dem Urheber derselben an, der ihn weit überragte. Aber mein Sohn ist stärker, als es den Anschein hat.

„Nein, Mom!", weist er meine Vermutung entschieden zurück. „Ich habe eine Banthaherde gerettet! Man wollte sie erschießen, doch ich bin auf eine Düne geklettert und habe sie verscheucht, bevor die Jäger nahe genug herankommen konnten. Ich bin dabei fast zusammengebrochen, Mom, und dachte schon, ich schaffe es nicht. Aber ich habe nicht aufgegeben. Es hat sich gelohnt!"

Diese Worte sprudeln nur so aus ihm heraus, und jetzt glüht er vor Stolz. Ich sage vorerst nichts.

Ja, das passt zu ihm. Er hilft, wo er kann. Anakin hat ein gutes, reines Herz, ganz anders als die selbstsüchtigen, gierigen Wesen, die es hier wie überall zuhauf gibt. Und wenn ihn fremde Probleme beschäftigen, vergisst er sich selbst. Er geht hohe Risiken ein, kennt keine Angst. Zum Teil wird es wohl unsere gnadenlose Welt sein, die ihn abhärtet, aber – er hat auch besondere Kräfte. Er ist nicht wie wir anderen. Trotzdem mache ich mir immer Sorgen um ihn, wenn er sich in Gefahr begibt. Seine übernatürlich schnellen Reflexe, seine Begabung im Umgang mit Maschinen... Sie ändern nichts daran, dass er noch immer ein Kind ist. Und mein Sohn.

„Bist du jetzt böse auf mich, Mom?", fragt er nach einer Weile etwas verunsichert, da ich weiterhin schweige. „Die Banthas verdanken mir doch ihr _Leben._"

Mit einer kurzen Anstrengung reiße ich mich aus meinen Gedanken und bringe sogar ein kleines Lächeln in seine Richtung zustande.

„Das weiß ich, Ani", beruhige ich ihn. „Du hast da eine große Tat vollbracht, und ich bin sehr stolz auf dich. In unserer Galaxis wird einander viel zu wenig geholfen! Nur

versprich mir, bei deinen Heldentaten auch auf dich selbst aufzupassen."

Anakins blaue Augen strahlen mich an, und er umarmt mich stürmisch.

„Ja, das werde ich!"

Ob ich mich da auf meinen Wirbelwind verlassen kann? Aber wie auch immer – plötzlich fühle ich mich ebenso glücklich und fahre ihm kurz mit der Hand durchs Haar.

„Gut! Geh dich waschen, danach gibt es Abendessen."

Mit einem Freudenschrei läuft er davon. Ich mache mich daran, die letzten Vorbereitungen für unsere Mahlzeit zu treffen. Das dauert nicht lange, denn wir besitzen nur das Nötigste: wenig Wasser, wenig Nahrungsmittel, geschweige denn überflüssige Möbelstücke oder gar Zierrat. Wir leben in Armut, mein Sohn und ich. Aber wir haben einander und schaffen uns so trotz allem immer wieder Momente des stillen Glücks.

Nach dem Essen bringe ich die Küche in Ordnung. Als das saubere Geschirr im Schrank verstaut ist, beschließe ich, nach Anakin zu sehen. Er sollte inzwischen schlafen, doch ich habe so eine Ahnung, dass er andere Dinge macht. Watto gibt ihm oft so viel Arbeit, dass er weniger Freizeit hat als andere Kinder...

Tatsächlich erkenne ich den aus seinem Zimmer dringenden schwachen Lichtschein, noch bevor ich die Türöffnung erreicht habe. Dort sitzt mein kleiner Mechaniker und schraubt eifrig an etwas herum, worin ich ein Droidenbauteil zu erkennen glaube. Sicher bin ich mir dabei allerdings nicht. Obwohl ich mich ganz leise genähert habe, blickt er nur Sekunden später fragend auf, als hätte er meine Anwesenheit gespürt.

„Anakin...", ermahne ich ihn, und er versteht mich ohne Weiteres.

„Ich lege mich gleich ins Bett, Mom! Lass mich nur noch diesen Motivator fertigmachen."

Ich nicke lächelnd, wünsche ihm eine gute Nacht und gehe hinaus.

Nachts ist die Wüste kalt. Das Ende des Tages kommt mit dem rotglühenden Untergang von Tatooines Zwillingssonnen, der ein blutrotes Leuchten am Himmel entzündet. Bis zum Horizont nichts als flüssiges Feuer, das zu Blut wird... Wie gut ich mich erinnern kann! Ich verlasse den winzigen Balkon, der in Richtung Hinterhof gelegen ist, und kehre ins Innere unserer Sklavenhütte zurück. Dort setze ich mich an den Küchentisch, betrachte ihn so eindringlich, als würde auf seiner Oberfläche eine verborgene Botschaft stehen, die es zu entschlüsseln gilt. Aber in Wahrheit sehe ich ihn gar nicht.

Ich denke an meinen Sohn, dessen Hilfsbereitschaft bis zur Selbstlosigkeit geht; der trotz seiner fünf Jahre bereits ein Podpilot ist, was keinem Menschen vor ihm gelang. Mein Ani, ein Kind ohne Vater.

Die vertraute Umgebung verschwimmt vor mir und meine Gedanken schweifen ab...

_Coruscant, 6 Jahre zuvor _

Es war ein Abend wie jeder andere in den unteren Ebenen des Stadtplaneten. Die Dunkelheit kam und senkte sich über alles, drang bis in die Tiefen der Häuserschluchten.

Ich war froh, diese unmittelbar auf der Planetenoberfläche gelegenen Gegenden nie genauer kennengelernt zu haben. Meine kleine Wohnung lag ein gutes Stück höher, wenn auch immer noch zu weit unten, um gemeinhin als gutes Heim zu gelten. Aber ich hatte mich nie nach Luxus gesehnt - wozu auch? - und war mit meinem Leben recht zufrieden.

Im Café, in dem ich als Bedienung arbeitete, war zu dieser späten Stunde kaum etwas los. Meine Schicht neigte sich ihrem Ende zu und ich sann schon darüber nach, was ich anschließend machen wollte: Nichts Besonderes. Zu Hause wartete niemand auf mich. Ich würde also ein paar Besorgungen machen, mich danach in meine eigenen vier Wände zurückziehen und vor dem Schlafengehen vielleicht noch etwas über Kom mit meiner Freundin plaudern. Ich hätte sie gerne getroffen, aber vor allem als Frau war es auf Coruscant unklug, nachts alleine unterwegs zu sein. Alles so wie immer...

Da zuckte ich zusammen. Der große, dunkle Unbekannte, der wie schon während der letzten Abende in einer Ecke unweit des Tresens saß, hatte mich eben zu sich herangewinkt. Kein Zweifel!

Mir war nicht besonders wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass er das Gespräch mit mir suchte. Ich fühlte mich von ihm beobachtet, bei jedem seiner Besuche im Café – Von seinem Eintreten bis zu dem erlösenden Moment, da er den Raum endlich verließ. Und ich wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass er einige meiner Kollegen über mich ausgefragt hatte. Rasche Worte, zwischen Bestellungen murmelnd gewechselt, die ich nicht verstehen konnte, weil ich jedes Mal zu weit entfernt war. Wie viel wusste dieser Mann von mir? Was wollte er jetzt?

Aber ich zwang mich zur Ruhe. Wir waren hier immerhin in einem Café. Wahrscheinlich ging es ihm nur um meine Dienste als Kellnerin, nicht um etwas Unanständiges oder gar... Bösartiges. Wenn ich meine Arbeit nicht richtig ausführte, würde ich sie verlieren. Und das konnte ich gar nicht gebrauchen.

Deshalb atmete ich innerlich tief durch und näherte mich der dunklen Gestalt, die die Nacht selbst zu sein schien. Allmählich gelang es mir, Einzelheiten in ihrer Erscheinung zu erkennen. Sie trug einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang, wie viele Bewohner der unteren Ebenen, doch ihre Aura war ungewöhnlich. Irgendwie unheilvoll, doch nicht direkt abstoßend. Ich erschauderte.

Als ich direkt vor ihr stand, schob die Gestalt ihre Kapuze ein wenig zurück und ich sah, dass es sich bei ihr um einen Muun handelte: Die lange Form des Kopfes, sehr bleiche Haut... Allein ihre Augen schockierten mich, denn sie waren von einem leuchtenden Gelb. Das war für diese Spezies nicht normal! Ebenso wenig wie für jede Andere, die ich kannte. Der sondierende Blick meines Gegenübers schien mich förmlich zu durchbohren. Ich tat, als würde ich es nicht bemerken, und ging nach einem kurzen, peinlichen Schweigen zum vertrauten Protokoll über.

„Was kann ich Euch bringen?"

Der Muun verzog den Mund zu einem Lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Oh, das ist es nicht, was ich will", antwortete er mit näselnder Stimme. „Vielmehr würde ich Euch gerne entführen, um Euch eine schöne Aussicht zu zeigen. Nehmt Ihr mein Angebot an?"

Das hatte ich überhaupt nicht erwartet. Ich war verwirrt. Solche Höflichkeit war ich nicht gewohnt – hier schon gar nicht – und dieser Nichtmensch machte langsam aber sicher einen freundlichen Eindruck auf mich. Und so galant, wie er mich eingeladen hatte... Zugleich raunte mir eine innere Stimme zu, dass ich leichtsinnig wurde. Ein Blick zum Fenster genügte, um die Dunkelheit zu sehen, die den Planeten immer mehr in ihre Gewalt brachte. Wollte ich tatsächlich dort hinaus, mit einem völlig Fremden? Wie viele Frauen waren schon verschwunden, weil sie auf verlockende Versprechungen hereingefallen waren? Blindes Vertrauen war ein Fehler!

„Es tut mir leid, Euch enttäuschen zu müssen, aber ich habe hier noch zu tun", erwiderte ich daher entschuldigend und hoffte inständig, dass die Angelegenheit damit erledigt war.

Etwas blitzte in seinen Augen auf. Plötzlich klang er weniger freundlich, als drängend. Offenbar wollte er diesen Ausflug unbedingt – aus Gründen, die nur ihm bekannt waren. Und mein anfänglicher Argwohn erwachte erneut.

„So kommt doch! Um diese Zeit herrscht im Café kaum Betrieb. Ihr könnt Euch guten Gewissens etwas früher freinehmen. Es geht nicht, dass Ihr auf Coruscant lebt und den Planeten trotzdem kaum kennt. Er birgt so viel Schönheit! Die Aussicht wird Euch gefallen, das verspreche ich. Außerdem weiß ich, dass Ihr in Wahrheit mit mir kommen wollt... Ja, Ihr wollt mit mir kommen."

Mein Stimmungswandel nach diesen letzten Worten war mir unerklärlich. Das unterschwellige Unbehagen blieb, doch gleichzeitig verspürte ich Neugier. Ich war gespannt auf das, was mich erwarten mochte, und zugleich wuchs in mir die Bereitschaft, das Risiko einfach einzugehen. Ohne nachzudenken. Das sah mir nicht ähnlich, aber in diesem Moment konnte mich auch diese flüchtige Feststellung nicht von meinem Weg ablenken. Ich nickte.

Niemand rief mich zurück, als ich mich Seite an Seite mit dem Muun nach draußen begab, in die heraufziehende Nacht. Hätten sie es doch getan, wäre mein Leben in eine ganz andere Richtung verlaufen. So aber verschwand ich in der warmen, sommerlichen Dunkelheit, um verändert zurückzukehren.

Sein Speeder war unauffällig, wie tausend Andere. Schon Momente nach dem Abflug gingen wir völlig im Verkehrsfluss unter, für jeden Beobachter unsichtbar. Ich merkte, dass wir uns vom Stadtzentrum entfernten. Was das betraf, hatte mein Begleiter recht: Die Gegenden, die an uns vorüberzogen, waren mir tatsächlich nicht sehr vertraut. Eigentlich eine nette Abwechslung meines Alltags... wenn ich nur etwas mehr über diesen Muun gewusst hätte, der da neben mir saß. Plötzlich kam mir der Gedanke, dass ich nicht einmal seinen Namen kannte. Etwas in meinem Innern verkrampfte sich.

Als hätte er meine Unruhe gespürt, ergriff der dunkel gekleidete Nichtmensch das

Wort.

„Verzeiht meine Unaufmerksamkeit", sagte er, nun ebenso freundlich wie zu Beginn. „Wir haben uns einander noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Wie ist Euer Name?"

Ich schluckte, war aber erleichtert, dass er endlich diesen Schritt tat. Seltsam, dass ich nicht früher daran gedacht hatte!

„Shmi."

Und wieder lächelte der Muun.

„Sehr schön, Shmi. Nennt mich Plagueis."

Plagueis... So konnte doch niemand heißen! Mir kam es wie ein Deckname vor, und dessen Bedeutung war keinesfalls vertrauenerweckend. Wer war er, dass er mehrere Identitäten brauchte? Immer mehr wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mich da auf eine üble Sache eingelassen hatte. Aber für ein Zurück war es zu spät.

Schließlich erreichten wir die Hüttenstadt, einen abseits der Wohngegenden gelegenen weitläufigen Bezirk, in dem stillgelegte Fabriken schwarz in den brennenden Himmel ragten. Obwohl jegliche Arbeit an diesem Ort schon vor langer Zeit eingestellt worden war, stieg hie und da zwischen den Gebäuden Qualm auf. Fast so, als würden sich unsichtbare, stumme Wesen dort immer noch abmühen, um ihren Lebensunterhalt zu bestreiten. Unheimlich! Und es lag eindeutig etwas Schlechtes in der Luft.

Wieder einmal schien Plagueis meine Gefühle zwar zu erspüren, sie aber nicht zu teilen.

„Fürchtet Euch nicht", meinte er wohlwollend. „Diese Gegend ist gerade in der Nacht besonders stimmungsvoll. Genau richtig für uns!"

Um was zu tun?, hätte ich beinahe gefragt, aber dann schwieg ich lieber. Ich wollte nicht, dass er die Unsicherheit in meiner Stimme hörte. Mein Begleiter landete den Speeder im Hangar des größten Hochhauses, machte jedoch keine Anstalten, auszusteigen. Das war mir ganz recht. Ich legte nicht gerade viel Wert darauf, mehr als unbedingt nötig von diesem Ort zu sehen. Die Aussicht konnten wir ebenso gut von hier aus „bewundern".

Plagueis fuhr fort, als würde er meinen Gedanken weiterspinnen.

„Ihr müsst Euren Horizont erweitern. Dann wird Euch dieser Anblick gefallen! Seht nur, die Fabrikgebäude sind wie Klippen in einem dunklen Ozean, und der Qualm steigt dazwischen auf wie verdampfendes Blut..."

Der verträumte Klang seiner Stimme, in dem er von diesen Gräueln sprach, sandte mir einen Schauder den Rücken hinunter. Ich wünschte mich weit fort in meine Wohnung, wo ich in Sicherheit war. Inzwischen hätte ich fast alles dafür gegeben, um meine Entscheidung, mit Plagueis fortzugehen, rückgängig machen zu können. Aber das war nicht länger möglich. Mit diesem Muun war eindeutig etwas nicht in Ordnung! Ich würde gut daran tun, ihn nicht gegen mich aufzubringen.

„Ihr habt recht, die Aussicht ist tatsächlich faszinierend", erwiderte ich daher

wahrheitswidrig und hoffte, dass er die Knappheit dieser Aussage auf meine – nicht vorhandene – Ergriffenheit zurückführen würde. Damit wäre seinen unnachvollziehbaren Erwartungen entsprochen...

Mein Begleiter seufzte kaum hörbar. Dann betrachtete er mich genauer mit diesen gelben, unheimlichen Augen; schien mich prüfen zu wollen. Es gelang mir nicht, mich von seinem Blick loszureißen. Die Pupillen in ihrem leuchtenden Rund zogen mich wie magisch an.

Und dann geschah es. Mein Herz setzte einen Schlag aus. Dann noch einen. Ich presste meine Hand auf die Brust und versuchte, ruhig zu bleiben. Unter meinen Fingern fühlte ich, wie es sich zusammenkrampfte. Anschließend schlug es wieder, aber mühsam, als müsse es gegen eine fremde Macht ankommen, die es erneut anhalten wollte. Das war mir völlig neu. Was konnte da nur los sein? Hatte der Muun vielleicht... ? Nein unmöglich, unsinnig!

„Es ist Euer Herz, nicht wahr?", fragte Plagueis dem Anschein nach besorgt, bevor ich Gelegenheit hatte, mich wirklich mit diesem Gedanken zu beschäftigen. „Lasst mich Euch helfen."

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schob er meine Hand beiseite und legte seine Eigene totenblasse, langfingrige auf die Stelle, wo sie eben noch gewesen war. Das durch diese Berührung verursachte Gefühl mochte ich überhaupt nicht. Ich verspürte den Drang, seine Hand abzuschütteln. Aber gleich darauf merkte ich, dass mein Herzschlag durch Plagueis´ Eingreifen wieder regelmäßig wurde, der merkwürdige Gegendruck nachließ und schließlich verschwand. Deshalb ließ ich ihn gewähren.

Niemals hatte ich damit gerechnet, was mein Begleiter einige Momente später tat!

Seine Finger fanden den Weg zu meinem Bauch, und dort angekommen, legte er die ganze Handfläche darauf ab. Sie war so farblos, dass sie im Halbdunklen zu schimmern schien. Zum wiederholten Male ein seltsames Lächeln, dann schloss der Muun die Augen und schien sich zu konzentrieren. So sehr, dass die Luft fast hörbar knisterte. Ich saß nur da, zu schockiert, um mich loszumachen. Ich verstand gar nichts mehr. Eine kurze Weile hatte ich den Eindruck, dass die Zeit stillstand.

Bis plötzlich... Schmerz. In meinem Bauch begann es zu brennen, als wäre eine Flamme darin zum Leben erwacht. Sie breitete sich aus, nährte sich von meiner bloßen Existenz und beanspruchte immer mehr Platz. Das Brennen nahm zu. Etwas geschah mit mir! In meinen Ohren rauschte das Blut. Mir entkam ein leiser, gequälter Aufschrei und ich versuchte, aufzuspringen. Einfach nur rennen, weg vom Muun, weg vom Schmerz! Aber die Luft selbst hatte sich wie eine Mauer um mich geschlossen. Ich konnte mich nicht rühren. Von jäher Angst gepackt, rang ich darum,

bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Es musste einmal enden. Bald. Bitte...

Und dann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, war es tatsächlich vorbei. Doch obwohl das Feuer nicht mehr in mir wütete, wusste ich, dass sich etwas verändert hatte. Zumindest ahnte ich es, irgendwie.

„Es ist vollbracht", bemerkte Plagueis zufrieden.

Ich sagte nichts. Zu tief hatte sich die Furcht vor ihm eingenistet, und ich musste die Tatsache verdauen, dass er mich für seine Zwecke missbraucht hatte. Ich war ihm gerade recht gewesen, um was auch immer an mir auszuprobieren. Mein Wille zählte für ihn nichts! Er hatte einfach auf mich zugegriffen wie auf eine Leibeigene – eine Sklavin... Ich fühlte mich gedemütigt, wusste aber, dass jeglicher Protest meinerseits unklug – ja gefährlich – wäre. Machtlosigkeit beschrieb meine Lage wohl am Besten.

Der Muun hatte noch nicht geendet.

„Ihr werdet Coruscant in einem Standardjahr verlassen!", fuhr er fort und blickte mich so eindringlich an wie früher am Abend, als er mich zu diesem „Ausflug" überredet hatte. „Nie wieder dürft Ihr hierher zurückkehren. Stattdessen werdet Ihr nach Tatooine in den Äußeren Rand gehen und Euch die jämmerlichste, niederste aller Arbeiten suchen. Von mir und Eurem hiesigen Leben werdet Ihr niemandem erzählen. Absolut niemandem! Werdet Ihr dem Folge leisten?"

Und wie schon beim ersten Mal konnte ich nicht anders, als das zu tun, was er von mir wollte. Etwas in seinen Augen zwang mich dazu. Ich war seine Gefangene. Ich nickte.

Als wir zum Café zurückflogen, hatte der Himmel eine blutrote Farbe angenommen.

Wie kurios geformte schwarze Perlen reihten sich vor diesem Hintergrund Fahrzeuge von unterschiedlichster Gestalt aneinander: Speeder, Gleiter, Shuttles... Aber an diesem Abend hatte ich keinen Sinn für die eigenartige Schönheit dieses Anblicks. Das Unwissen war mit jeder vergehenden Sekunde schwerer zu ertragen. Ich brauchte die Wahrheit. Den Grund dafür, weshalb mich der Muun in die Hüttenstadt gebracht hatte, und damit zusammenhängend die Ursache für mein Verlassen des Planeten.

„Was habt Ihr dort mit mir gemacht?", wagte ich zu fragen, als er vor dem geschlossenen Café hielt. Zu meiner Überraschung schien ich ihn dadurch weder zu verärgern noch in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

„Oh, das werdet Ihr früh genug merken", lächelte Plagueis. „Wir sehen uns wieder, das verspreche ich Euch."

Doch das war falsch. An jenem Abend verschwand er für immer aus meinem Leben. Nie mehr sah oder hörte ich etwas von ihm.

Anfangs befremdete mich das ziemlich, denn sein unheimliches Interesse an mir war doch recht offenkundig gewesen. Es sah ihm nicht ähnlich, mich so plötzlich fallen zu lassen. Aber als immer mehr Tage verstrichen, ohne dass er auftauchte, wurde der Muun allmählich zu einer bloßen Randfigur meiner Gedankenwelt. Und als die Tage zu Wochen wurden, glaubte ich schon, das Erlebnis mit ihm weitgehend verdrängt zu haben. Bis ich etwas erkannte, das seine Gegenwart jäh und klar in mein Leben zurückkehren ließ: Ich war schwanger! Dabei hatte ich mit keinem Mann...

Es gab nur eine Erklärung: Mein Bauch. Das Feuer. Plagueis!

Der Muun, der unter einem Decknamen agierte und Einfluss auf den Willen Anderer nehmen konnte, hatte das irgendwie bewerkstelligt. Allein durch seine Berührung. Dieser Nichtmensch mit den erschreckend gelben Augen war das „Genie" gewesen, welches an mir herumexperimentiert hatte. Ein Wahnsinniger mit abnormen Kräften! Ich konnte nicht erklären, wie das geschehen war. Und ich fühlte mich besudelt.

Es gab Zeiten, in denen ich mich vor dem Wesen fürchtete, das da in mir heranwuchs. Würde es vielleicht seinem Erzeuger ähneln, mich unablässig an ihn erinnern? Aber trotzdem war es auch mein Kind. Es hatte sich seinen „Vater" nicht ausgesucht, und ich hatte kein Recht, es wegen ihm abzulehnen. Nein, ich würde ihm ein Leben ermöglichen...

Als mein Sohn dann geboren wurde, kamen diese widerstreitenden Gefühle zur Ruhe, um mich später nie wieder heimzusuchen. Er war ein so wunderbarer kleiner Junge, wie man ihn sich nur wünschen konnte! In seinem Gesichtchen war nichts von Plagueis zu sehen, er war fröhlich und ich war so glücklich wie schon lange nicht mehr. Dabei waren die wenigen Monate, die wir auf Coruscant blieben, schwierig für uns. Ich musste arbeiten, konnte Ani aber nicht mitnehmen. Deshalb brachte ich ihn an diesen Abenden in den Tempel.

Ich mochte die Jedi. Sie waren immer freundlich, auch zu uns ärmeren Planetenbewohnern, und schienen meine Lage zu verstehen. Einer von ihnen, ein Jugendlicher namens Obi-Wan, zeigte mir, wo sich die jüngsten Ordensmitglieder am Ende des Tages aufhielten. Manche von ihnen waren nicht viel älter als Anakin, sodass er Gesellschaft hatte. Trotzdem mochte er es gar nicht, mich gehen zu lassen, und ließ es mich lautstark wissen. Sonst weinte er nur selten, aber sobald ich mich entfernte...

Auch ich wäre am liebsten immer bei ihm geblieben, doch ich hatte keine Wahl. Meine Arbeit verbot das. So hatte der näher rückende Aufbruch nach Tatooine trotz allem etwas Gutes, einen kleinen Trost für uns beide: Wie _jämmerlich_ und _nieder_ meine dortige Beschäftigung auch sein würde, ich würde dafür sorgen, dass wir nicht mehr voneinander getrennt sein mussten!

Mein Sohn und ich, wir brauchten einander.

_Tatooine, ein Jahr nach dieser Begegnung_

Sengende Hitze durch die unbarmherzigen Zwillingssonnen; weite, verlassene Wüstenflächen, durchbrochen nur durch wenige planlos wirkende Häuseransammlungen mit dem Namen „Städte"; Lärm, Schmutz und das Wissen darum, dass hier fast ausschließlich Wesen lebten, die nicht gefunden werden wollten; ein abgelegener Ort, an dem das Galaktische Recht nichts galt, wo die Republik weit weg und unbedeutend war, denn hier herrschten Gangster: So war der erste Eindruck, den dieser Planet auf mich machte. Als ich mit seinen Bewohnern ins Gespräch kam, verfestigte er sich.

Ich war mit Ani in der Fremde gelandet. Alles war neu für mich, ganz anders als auf Coruscant – die Umgebung, die Lebenshaltung, die oftmals groben Umgangsformen, die Sprache... Ich verstand kein Wort Huttisch. Aber auch ohne dies – und dank der paar Brocken Basic, die ich aufschnappte – wurde mir bald

bewusst, dass meine Sinne mich nicht getäuscht hatten. Tatooine war ein gefährlicher Ort, die ideale Zuflucht für republikanische Verbrecher und alle die dort illegalen, hier jedoch erlaubten Aktivitäten nachgehen wollten: Glücksspiel und Sklavenhaltung.

Wieso ich mit meinem Sohn ausgerechnet auf diesem Planeten leben musste, war mir unerklärlich. Plagueis hatte mich darüber im Unklaren gelassen. Aber um überhaupt durchzuhalten, musste ich eine Arbeit suchen. Und zwar eine möglichst Unangenehme. Obwohl ich den Muun schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte, war ich trotzdem gezwungen, seinem Willen nachzukommen. All seinen Anordnungen.

Das war nicht einmal schwer, denn auf Tatooine schien es kaum einen kurzweiligen Broterwerb zu geben. Man gab sich mit dem zufrieden, was man hatte – froh, sich über Wasser halten zu können.

Dementsprechend überrascht war ich, als mir ein recht verwahrlost wirkender Neimoidianer scheinbar im Vertrauen mitteilte, dass bei Gardulla der Huttin gerade Arbeitsplätze frei wären. Im Herrscherhaus! (falls diese Bezeichnung hier passte). Das war besser, als ich zu hoffen gewagt hatte, und gleichzeitig schlecht genug, um anzunehmen, denn der Ruf der Hutts eilte ihnen voraus.

„Worum genau handelt es sich?", fragte ich nach.

„Es ist eine gute, sichere Stelle, da kannst du ganz beruhigt sein!", versicherte mir der Nichtmensch eifrig, indem er wie die Meisten meiner flüchtigen Bekanntschaften gleich die vertrauliche Anrede benutzte. „Deinen Kleinen darfst du mitnehmen, und später wird er auch mit anpacken können."

Was war das für ein Wesen, das einem Säugling gedanklich bereits die Kindheit nahm? Mir graute vor dieser Mentalität, und ich drückte meinen Sohn fester an mich. Wenn er schon keinen Vater hatte, so doch eine Mutter, die ihn beschützen würde! Auch wenn ich ihm das hier zu meinem Schrecken nicht versprechen konnte. Auf Tatooine galt der Einzelne so viel weniger als auf Coruscant...

Trotz meiner Abscheu ging ich auf das Angebot des Neimoidianers ein, uns den Weg zum Palast zu zeigen. Dieser stellte sich als große, massive Festung heraus, die anscheinend darauf zielte, ihre Bewohner – oder waren es Insassen? - am Fortgehen zu hindern. Wie ein mächtiges Gefängnis, in dem die Herrscher über den Planeten selbst den Oberbefehl hatten. Das war eindeutig kein Ort für mich und Ani!

Aber bevor ich auch nur an eine Umkehr denken konnte, wurde diese Möglichkeit mit einem unheilvollen Knarzen zunichte gemacht. Die schweren Torflügel hatten sich geöffnet. Grobschlächtige, bewaffnete Nichtmenschen einer mir unbekannten Spezies stürmten hinaus und umringten uns. Eine Flucht war unmöglich.

Das schien den Neimoidianer an meiner Seite jedoch nicht einzuschüchtern.

„Ihr habt keinen Grund, mir etwas anzutun!", rief er ziemlich keck. „Ich will nur das Beste für eure Herrin Gardulla! Hier sind die gewünschten Sklaven, gleich zwei Stück. Verdiene ich dafür nicht eine Belohnung?"

Einer der Torwächter grunzte zustimmend, drückte ihm etwas in die Hand und machte den Weg frei. Unser verräterischer Führer lief eilig davon. Wir hingegen

wurden gepackt und ins Innere der Festung geschleppt – wie Waren, die man vor der Haustür abgegeben hatte.

Das, was ich schon durch Plagueis´ Verhalten zu erfahren geglaubt hatte, wurde nun zur unentrinnbaren Realität. Zu einer Tatsache, die mein – nein unser – Leben ausmachte: Sklaven. Wir. Noch tiefer konnte man in der Galaxis nicht sinken, es sei denn, ich wäre gezwungen, meinen Körper zu verkaufen. Dieses Opfer blieb mir erspart. Aber wie sollte mich das trösten, wo ich doch mit mir zugleich meinen Sohn zu einem harten, wesensverachtenden Dasein verdammte? Wir würden unsere Freiheit verlieren, und ich war machtlos dagegen...

Gardulla, die an eine riesenhafte Nacktschnecke erinnerte, befand uns für akzeptabel. Ich wollte mir lieber nicht ausmalen, was mit unseren Vorgängern geschehen war. Oder vielleicht holten sich die Hutts aus Prestigegründen regelmäßig neue Sklaven, obwohl sie bereits genug besaßen. Dass Gier bei ihnen und ihren Untertanen eine große Rolle spielte, hatte ich in den wenigen Tagen seit unserer Ankunft auf dem Planeten schon gemerkt.

Als man mir Ani aus den Armen riss, um ihm den Transmitter einzupflanzen, empfand ich fast körperlichen Schmerz. Sie würden ihm wehtun, ihn für sein neues Leben brandmarken. Er wäre an das Haus seiner Herren gefesselt, für immer. Meine Gedanken galten nur ihm, und so merkte ich kaum, wie derselbe Eingriff auch bei mir vorgenommen wurde. Dann war es vorbei. Und ich wusste: Bei einem Fluchtversuch würden uns diese kleinen Fremdkörper in die Luft jagen, als seien wir defekte Droiden.

Unser Schicksal war besiegelt.

Die folgenden Jahre bestanden aus der härtesten Arbeit, die ich je kennengelernt hatte. Gardulla war jede Regung des Mitleids fremd, uns sie trieb uns Sklaven oft bis in die völlige Erschöpfung. Aber wer dann keine Kraft mehr für seine Pflichten hatte, bei dem schlug sie zu. Ich hatte ganz recht damit gehabt, dass ihr Palast in Wahrheit eher einem Gefängnis oder Zuchthaus gleichkam. Es dauerte nicht lange, da musste auch Anakin seinen Teil tun. Schon damals zeigte sich seine technische Begabung, deshalb wurde ihm häufig etwas zur Reparatur zugesteckt. Oder aber er musste wie ich putzen und, sobald er sicher zu Fuß war, Einkäufe erledigen. Der Neimoidianer hatte die verlorene Kindheit meines Sohnes richtig vorhergesehen...

In dieser Zeit bestand unser einziger Trost in der Gesellschaft des Anderen. Das gab uns den nötigen Halt.

Dann, als Ani gerade drei Jahre alt war, kam uns Gardullas Gewinnsucht zu Hilfe. Sie wettete leidenschaftlich gern bei Podrennen. Glücksspiel war ihre Schwäche, wie die so vieler anderer Bewohner Tatooines. Dieses Mal nun setzte sie uns als Prämie – und verlor. Endlich waren wir von ihr befreit!

Wir gingen in den Besitz eines neuen Herrn über, des Toydarianers Watto. Bei ihm ging es uns besser. Er überhäufte uns nicht so sehr mit Arbeit und schlug uns selten.

Leider war er aber auch ein Podrennfanatiker. Er brauchte nicht lange, um Anakins Talent zu entdecken, und von da an zwang er ihn zur Teilnahme an diesen selbstmörderischen Rennen. Gut, meinem Sohn mochte das gefallen, und er war

immer – wie durch ein Wunder – heil davongekommen, aber ich konnte die Angst um ihn nie gänzlich ablegen.

Er war alles, was ich noch hatte. Mein Kind...

Langsam kehre ich wieder in das zurück, was man die Wirklichkeit nennt. In der Küche unserer Hütte ist es dunkler geworden. Jetzt muss die Nacht wirklich hereingebrochen sein, und alles wirkt so wie immer. Mir bleiben meine Erinnerungen, aber Ani kennt nichts Anderes als diese Welt. Diesen Planeten. Und ich bin froh darüber, dass er keine Verbindung zu Coruscant hat. Er ist sich so sicher, schon immer hier gelebt zu haben, dass er nicht einmal fragt. Das ist gut.

Ich könnte ihn nie belügen. Aber in diesem Fall würde ich es tun.

Ich gehe in sein Zimmer und beobachte meinen Sohn beim Schlafen. Er wirkt viel ruhiger als während des Tages, wenn wir beide unseren Pflichten nachkommen müssen. Und auch jünger – Wie das Kind, das er tatsächlich noch ist. Wovon er wohl träumt? Vielleicht erkundet er als Pilot oder sogar Jediritter unbekannte Planeten und befreit alle Sklaven, auf die er trifft. Davon hat er mir erzählt. Und ich weiß, dass es stimmt.

Anakin hat etwas Besseres verdient als ein Sklavendasein.

Auch wenn es jetzt unmöglich erscheint, so fühle ich doch, dass sein Lebensweg ihn einmal von Tatooine wegführen wird, um etwas Großes zu vollbringen. Das ist auch richtig so, denn er kann der Galaxis so viel Licht schenken... Ich hingegen werde zurückbleiben. Gerade weil ich ihn liebe, werde ich ihn gehen lassen – in eine hellere Zukunft. Überall in der Galaxis werden ihn Wesen unter verschiedenen Namen kennen, aber in meinem Herzen wird er sich nicht verändern. Für mich wird er immer Eines bleiben.

Mein Sohn.

ENDE


End file.
